Trocitos
by ShiayaAtreides
Summary: Tras el regreso de Kaidan a la Normandía, Garrus mantiene una conversación con él dentro del ascensor de la nave. OneShot. Kaidan/Garrus. FemShep/Kaidan implícito. ¡OJO SPOILERS DE MASS EFFECT 2 Y 3! Leed bajo vuestra reponsabilidad...


**Título: **_Trocitos_

**Fandom:** _Mass Effect_

**Personajes: **_Garrus/Kaidan. FemShep/Kaidan implícito._

**Advertencia: **_Spoilers de Mass Effec (Desde Horizonte hasta Prioridad: Ciudadela II)_.

**Hedacannon:**_#5 Cuando de niña fallecieron sus padres, se prometió a si misma que no volvería a llorar nunca más. Desde entonces, sólo ha llorado dos veces._

**Notas:**_ Ambientado justo tras Prioridad: Ciudadela II de Mass Effect 3, tras el regreso de Kaidan a la Normandía._

Kaidan Alenko pensó que, a pesar de todo, tendría que admitir que Cerberus había hecho las cosas bien, al menos en lo que a la Normandía se refería.

Era más grande, más cómoda, más bonita, tecnológicamente más avanzada. Tenía cocina, bar y una plataforma de observación que solía estar increíblemente vacía en la que disfrutar de la tranquilidad que necesitaba tanto para trabajar como para descansar, especialmente si las migrañas estaban presentes.

Desde el incidente de Horizonte las migrañas se habían multiplicado exponencialmente. Justicia poética por haber sido tan rematadamente gilipuertas, pensaba algunas veces. Aunque ella también podía haberle detenido. Al menos haberlo intentado.

La Normandía también tenía un ascensor que conectaba todas las plantas de la nave. Un ascensor amplio y estupendo que, según le habían dicho, jamás había dado problemas.

Cuando coincidió con Garrus a solas en el ascensor por primera vez, recordó con cierta nostalgia esas conversaciones ligeras que habían tenido al principio de conocerse, en los viajes eternos de los ascensores de la Ciudadela. Había sido divertido.

Esta vez no lo fue.

- Alenko. – saludó Garrus. Su tono de voz no era precisamente amistoso.

- Vakarian. – Respondió Kaidan, en un tono de voz similar.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo.

Al volver a la Normandía, Kaidan compartió con Joker una botella de vino mientras se ponía al día. Entre copa de vino y copa de vino, Joker le contó que, especialmente después del desafortunado incidente en Horizonte, Garrus y Shepard se habían vuelto inseparables. Que Garrus había estado muy, muy cerca de ella. Quizá demasiado cerca.

"Entiéndelo, Kaidan. En Horizonte te portaste como un auténtico hijo de puta. Hasta yo te hubiera pegado un puñetazo en la cara aun a riesgo de romperme la mano si te hubiera tenido a tiro. Jamás lo admitirá, pero los que la conocemos vimos que tenía el corazón roto. Y Garrus estuvo a su lado para pegar los trocitos y apoyarla cuando tú la fallaste." Le dijo Joker. Luego añadió que podía estar tranquilo, que Shepard debía ser mujer de un solo gilipollas porque a pesar de tener la situación en bandeja no llegó a pasar nada aparte de un inocente flirteo.

Lo cierto es que no podría culparla si al final sí que hubiera pasado algo. Y siempre agradecería a Garrus el haber cuidado de ella como debía haberlo hecho. Pero eso no quería decir que el simple hecho de imaginarlos juntos, aparte de agudizarle la cefalea, le hacía sentirse terriblemente celoso.

El silencio entre ambos era muy incómodo.

El ascensor se detuvo.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, Garrus había arrinconado a Kaidan. El brillo que desprendían sus ojillos de turiano era lo siguiente a "amenazador".

- ¿Sabes, Alenko? Shepard… Jane… - no pronunció simplemente su nombre. Lo paladeó. - … Es una mujer extraordinaria. Es buena, es fuerte, es inteligente, es dulce. Es todo lo que un hombre como tú o como yo podemos soñar, ¿no?

- Garrus, ¿qué…? – el turiano le calló con un ademán de la mano.

- ¿La has visto llorar alguna vez, Alenko? – no le dejó tiempo para contestar – Yo sí. Una vez.

¿Shepard llorando? Pero, ¿cuánta confianza tendría que depositar en Garrus Vakarian para permitirle ser testigo de algo así?

- ¿Sabes lo que es ver a la gran comandante Shepard deshecha en lágrimas? ¿Ver a la mujer a la que… - hizo una pequeña pausa, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir y recomponiendo la frase - … a la mujer a la que consideras como tu hermana totalmente destrozada? Espero que no tengas que vivir algo así nunca, amigo mío.

Kaidan tragó saliva. Los ojos de Garrus pasaron del odio a la tristeza en un instante.

- La primera vez que la vi llorar fue después de nuestra misión en Horizonte. Sí, ESA misión en Horizonte. Cuando la abandonaste en lugar de estar donde tenías que haber estado, que era a su lado. Te juro que si no hubieras sido tú y si no supiera lo que ella siente por ti, te habría descerrajado un tiro allí mismo y no me hubiera arrepentido en absoluto. – Kaidan sabía que se había comportado como un desgraciado en aquella ocasión, pero jamás pensó que Jane fuera a reaccionar así. ¡Shepard no lloraba! – Fui a ver qué tal estaba a su camarote y me la encontré tirada en la cama, llorando como una chiquilla. Y yo no sabía que hacer, demonios. Sólo me senté allí a su lado mientras lloraba y lloraba sin parar.

- Garrus, yo… - el turiano volvió a callarle.

- Al final la abracé. Es raro abrazar a una humana. Era suave y blanda. Y cálida. Temblaba. Tuve miedo de hacerla daño si apretaba el abrazo. La abracé y la tuve ahí entre mis brazos y la dije que todo iba a ir bien y que eras un idiota pero que seguro que entrabas en razón.

Garrus hizo una pausa. Kaidan no sabía ni qué decir ni qué pensar.

- Quise matarte y que si lloraba por ti fuera por una buena razón.

Garrus suspiró, y continuó.

- Liara me dijo que la había visto llorar una segunda vez. Después de que te casi te matasen en Marte. Dijo que la había visto sentada en una esquina de la batería principal llorando en silencio. Susurraba que ahora que te había encontrado de nuevo no podía perderte, no de esa forma. Maldigo la hora en la que me marché a Palaven. – el turiano hizo otra pausa, que a Kaidan se le hizo eterna. El ascensor seguía detenido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? – Ayer te tuve en el punto de mira de mi rifle. Y no disparé por ella.

Garrus se acercó aún más a Kaidan, hasta que sus caras quedaron a escasos milímetros.

- Jane se merece lo mejor, Alenko, porque es la mejor. – a Kaidan no le gustaba cómo Garrus disfrutaba pronunciando el nombre de la comandante - Tú eres un buen hombre, aunque a veces seas un imbécil. Y ella te quiere, que es lo que realmente importa. Tienes mi bendición. Pero yo voy a estar siempre ahí vigilando su retaguardia. Y si me entero de que ella ha vuelto a llorar por tu culpa, te juro que te haré trocitos muy, muy pequeños y se los echaré de comer a los peces del lago del Presidium.

El ascensor se puso en marcha. La puerta se abrió y Kaidan salió de allí, sin importarle si era o no su piso.

Garrus le dijo algo más antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

- Pude haberme acostado con ella antes de entrar en el relé de Omega 4. No lo hice porque soy un caballero y no quise aprovecharme. Espero que haya merecido la pena.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró.

Kaidan respiró profundamente. Estar encerrado en un ascensor atascado con un turiano cabreado y despechado había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida.

Las sienes empezaron a latirle con fuerza, y apareció la por desgracia familiar sensación de que una aguja de tejer le atravesaba el ojo derecho.

Tenía que hablar con Jane. Tenía que solucionar las cosas. Podía invitarla a comer en algún sitio agradable del Presidium. Pedir un bistec y un buen vino.

No podía permitir que un turiano cabreado y despechado lo convirtiese en comida para peces inexistentes.

- ¿EDI? – Garrus habló al aire, dentro del ascensor.

- ¿Sí, Garrus? – contestó la IA.

- Gracias. – Garrus sonreía como sonríen los turianos. – Todo ha salido como habíamos planeado. Si no se disculpa con ella y se arreglan de una vez por todas, es que es más idiota de lo que pensamos.

- Me alegro de haber sido útil, Garrus. – respondió la voz dentro del ascensor – Tu actuación ha sido maquiavélicamente cruel. Y, Garrus…

- ¿Sí, EDI?

- Yo también le hubiera golpeado en su momento… si hubiera tenido manos.

Garrus salió del ascensor y se dirigió, como siempre, a la batería principal. Sonreía. ¿Quién había dicho que hubiera estado actuando?

Siempre estaría vigilando la espalda de Shepard. Siempre cuidaría de ella. Siempre estaría a su lado.

Siempre.


End file.
